1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stick holder cup capable of supporting a stick of a solid, friable product and intended to be slidably mounted in a case, as well as a case for a product comprising such a cup. This stick of the product is, for example, a colored or non-colored lipstick, or any kind of stick, for example a dermatological stick.
2. Discussion of the Background
The known lipsticks have been satisfactory as long as the user takes the precaution of arranging them in such a way that in the storage position, the top of the stick is directed upwards. In practice when, for example these sticks are arranged in the user's handbag, it is practically impossible to observe this precaution. The result is that, in particular because of shocks and vibrations, the stick tends to emerge from the cup. It should, moreover, be noted that this effect is the more pronounced when the stick is subjected to temperature variations. Indeed, when certain types of stick are exposed to a temperature of 30.degree., the expansion of its diameter may reach 0.6 to 0.7 mm as compared with its normal diameter at the ambient temperature. The consequence is that following a fall in temperature, embrittlement occurs at the base of the stick. Thus the hold of the stick in a conventional cup is somewhat illusory, because there is the risk that it will subsequently become detached therefrom at the slightest shock.
A lipstick case is known, for example from FR-A-2 548 880, comprising a cup provided on the opposite side to its bottom with elastic tabs for fastening the stick in an undercut manner. These tabs bear against an internal side of the shell of the case. However this cup has the drawback that, when it slides in the case, its tabs are subjected to vibrations because of imperfections of this internal side of the case. The vibration of the tabs then produces a deformation of the base of the stick which is in contact with these tabs. Subsequently, the hold of the stick in the cup is no longer ensured, and there is the risk that the stick will become detached from the cup at the slightest shock. Moreover, the deformation of the base of the stick also occurs when the cup/stick unit is being mounted in the case. This phenomenon is all the more pronounced when the composition of the stick is of a pasty consistency.
Moreover, from FR-A-909 021 a lipstick case is known which is provided with a cup whose side wall has a slot extending over the whole height of the cup. Although this slot improves the sliding quality of the cup in the case, this slot produces a weakening of the hold of the stick in the cup.